Life of a Wolf
by Mustang123
Summary: When Inuyasha finaly cracks under the pressure and almost kills Kagome, what will koga do about it? just for chapter 1 nn


Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any of it's characters

_LIFE OF A WOLF_

"Koga slow down!" Ginta and Hakaku were lagging behind again. Man they're slow! We were still searching for Naraku, but we didn't have any leads so I just decided to follow my instincts. By the time they caught up I had just woken up from a long nap and was ready to continue our search.  
"Koga, can't we take a break for a while?"  
"Hakaku, if you guys could just keep up-"  
"What's the matter Koga?"   
"Something's wrong." I smelled blood. Familiar blood. I couldn't quite place whosex it was, but a minute later I realized who this blood belonged to. It was Kagome's! I ran as fast as I could towards the direction the smell was coming from and came upon a disturbing site. It was Inuyasha standing in front of Kagome's motionless body covered from head-to-toe in her blood! He had three arrows lodged into his chest, no doubt Kagome's. I couldn't sense any demons around the area, and could see no corpses or any sign of life at all for that matter so I knew what had happened. I ran and picked up Kagome, noticing that she slash marks all over her body, most of them still bleeding. I ran for her life, sprinting through the forest faster then the wind itself, ignoring Inuyasha's yelling from behind.

I ran for what seemed like hours until I was certain that we were far enough from that maniac. I found a small cave and laid Kagome down near the back and started a small fire to keep her warm. Her hands were dead cold, but she was still breathing, just barely though. It killed me to see her perfect body all cut up and bloody. I swear, I will kill Inuyasha for what he did to my Kagome! I tried my best to clean up her wounds, but without her magical remedies, or at least a wet cloth, I had little success.

After a while I went out and caught some food, keeping the cave in my sight the whole time. When I got back, I checked Kagome's hands and they were still freezing. The fire seemed to be doing little to help her, so i picked her up and held her close to me to try and keep her warm. I must've fallen asleep after that because the next thing I knew, I opened my eyes to find Ginta, Hakaku, and Inuyasha all sitting in front of the fire I built. I panicked, realizing that Kagome was no longer by me, but calmed down when I saw her lying, still unconscious, by the fire with Inuyasha's cloak draped over her body. But then I remembered what Inuyasha had done and exploded with rage.  
"GINTA! HAKAKU! YOU TRAITORS! YOU LED THAT MANIAC STRAIGHT TO KAGOME! INUYASHA WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE? GET AWAY FROM HER!" I then ran over to Inuyasha, grabbed him by his hair, and threw him out of the cave. I didn't want the fight to take place anywhere around Kagome, in case she got hurt again. By the time I got out of the cave, Inuyasha had already pulled out his Tetsusaiga.  
" WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOUR DOING YOU CRAZY WOLF!"  
"IM PROTECTING KAGOME!"  
"FROM WHAT?"  
"YOU!"   
"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT!"  
"DON'T GIVE ME THAT SHIT! I SAW YOU BACK THERE! YOU ALMOST KILLED KAGOME! HOW COULD YOU BETRAY HER LIKE THAT, YOU BASTARD!"  
"WHAT! I DIDN'T BETRAY HER!"  
"YES YOU DID! I SAW IT WITH MY OWN EYES! I'LL KILL YOU FOR WHAT YOU DID TO HER!" I ran in to attack him again, but this time he dodged me and took a swing at my legs. But like always, he was too slow. I easily jumped over his blade and kicked his sword out of his hands. He was defenseless against me. He then attempted to fight me with his pitiful attacks, but without the Tetsusaiga he was no match for me. He kept dodging my attacks until he got close enough to his Tetsusaiga and unlodged it from the ground. The fight went on for hours, and would've went on for many more if it wasn't for Kagome.

"Stop it you two!" She had finally regained consciousness and was standing at the mouth of the cave, Ginta and Hakaku hiding behind her. I ran over to her and took hold of her hands. Thank god! They were back to normal!  
"Kagome are you all right?"  
"Yes, Koga, I'm fine. Why are you two fighting?"  
"Wolf-boy over here thinks that I was the one who nearly killed you back there." Inuyasha appeared behind me. We were both injured from the fight, but he was way more beat up than i was. He could hardly stand without support from his sword and had a big hole in his stomach from when i tried to rip his guts out.  
"I know what i saw back there! Inuyasha was covered in Kagome's blood and he had three of her arrows lodged in his shoulder!"  
"No, Koga! We had just ended a battle with Kagura! I was caught in one of her traps and got all cut up by her dead soldiers, not Inuyasha!"  
"Then where did the arrows come from if not from you!" I yelled. I didnt mean to raise my voice at her, but i was so enraged at Inuyasha that i couldnt keep it down.  
"We were ambushed by zombies. They shot arrows at us and Inuyasha took the blows so i wouldnt get hurt!"  
"Yeah, Koga. I was PROTECTING her, not trying to kill her!"  
"Shut up mutt-face! Im not done talking with Kagome yet!"  
"You know, wolf-boy, I've had enough of your names! What do you say we settle this once and for all!"  
"Bring it on, half-breed!"  
"WHY YOU-!"  
"Inuyasha-SIT!" Kagome is so loyal to me. "Do you understand now Koga? Inuyasha was protecting me!"  
"But, then why was he covered in your blood?"  
"After Kagome blacked out from losing so much blood, I carried her to safety, getting her blood all over me in the process," Inuyasha grunted as he was pulling himself out of the hole Kagome just pounded him into.  
"Ok, fine then. But how can I leave your life in his hands when you almost died while he was 'protecting' you?"  
"If it wasnt for Inuyasha, I would be dead right now."  
"Fine, but if anything like this ever happens to Kagome again, Inuyasha, I'll kill you! You got that mutt-face?"  
"Bring it on wolf! But I can assure you that nothing will ever happen to Kagome again!"  
I then took hold of Kagomes hand again and pulled her into a hug.

"Don't worry, Kagome. As soon as I defeat Naraku then I'll rescue you from Inuyasha once and for all!" I let go of her and took off, Inuyasha shaking his fist at me from behind...

Ok i wrote this one a while ago. let me know if ya like it and ill put up the next one, but if ya don't i'll spare your eyes the torture nn please review!


End file.
